Oser, la suite
by Sara GM
Summary: Harry et Pansy, un an après...
1. Un an après

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous faire découvrir la suite de ma fiction sur Harry et Pansy** **: Oser**

 **Rappelez-vous Harry et Pansy ont quitté le monde sorcier pour vivre leur vie sans que les autres s'y introduisent.** **..**

* * *

Harry embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Wow Potter, tu t'es surpassé cette fois, dit une jolie brune qui colla son corps nue à sien.

Il ressera sa prise, pour la sentir encore plus près de lui.

-Une _certaine_ personne me l'a apprise...

-Mais dès le matin...Wow...

-J'ai osé, tout simplement, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Ose plus souvent alors !

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de plonger dans ses yeux, très sérieuse.

-Je t'aime Harry...

Il savait que c'était difficile pour elle, d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle,qui avait grandi dans une famille de sorciers très conservateurs. D'ailleurs, Pansy l'appelait toujours Potter, il était rare qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, d'autant plus si juste avant elle lui avait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle essayait de faire des efforts, même si Harry ne lui en avait pas fais la remarque. Il comprenait tout à fait.

-Je t'aime aussi Pansy.

Elle lui sourit, un peu intimidée, avant de se lever du lit.

-Allez lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle, c'est notre dernière journée en Corse, profitons-en.

Il la regarda se mettre un pyjama, pensant à quel point elle était merveilleuse. Elle aimait voyager, c'était son passe-temps favori. En un an, ils avaient fais quasiment tout le tour du monde, autant moldu que sorcier, vivant parfois de drôles aventures.

-Potter !

-Oui, je me lève, encore cinq minutes.

-Je vais aller voir si Teddy s'est réveillé, lui dit-elle en allant dans la chambre juste à côté.

Harry et Pansy avaient pris le jeune Teddy avec eux, étant donné que le Survivant avait été désigné comme son parrain. Et bien au contraire de ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abord, l'ancienne Serpentarde l'adorait. Elle le cachait bien entendu, mais Harry savait qu'elle adorait les enfants, rien qu'à sa manière de les regarder.

-Regarde qui est là, encore dans son lit, dit Pany qui avait pris Teddy dans ses bras, c'est ton parrain qui est très faignant.

Il avait désormais cinq ans. Il était le portrait craché de Remus, personne ne pouvait le nier.

-Allez parrain ! Debout elle a dit Tata Pansy !

Elle le déposa par terre et ils allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine Celui-ci se leva pour s'habiller tandis que Pansy préparait le déjeuner du petit d'un coup de baguette.

-Où on va aujourd'hui ?

-On n'a qu'à aller à Porto-Veccio, c'est à même pas trente minutes d'ici, lui répondit Harry en mettant une tartine dans le grille-pain.

-Hein, qu'est-ce tu en dis Teddy, Porto-Veccio ? demanda Pansy tout en coiffant ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par le long sommeil qu'il avait eu.

-Ouais !

Harry les regarda souriant, ne pouvant pas rêver mieux comme famille.

* * *

-Ca va faire un an ! Un an ! Tu te rends compte !

Fred Weasley mangea tranquillement sa tartine, écoutant sa petite-amie d'une oreille.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que tu me cries dans les oreilles dès le matin qu'il va revenir, au contraire, tu vas le faire fuir.

Elle s'arrêta enfin de gesticuler et se poser à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que...Je m'en veux...Je m'en veux terriblement si tu savais...Jamais je n'aurai dû réagir comme ça, ce n'était pas lui l'égoïste, c'était moi ! Parce que je voulais que tout se passe bien alors que tout allait mal, Fred, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me le pardonner un jour.

Elle se retena de pleurer, encore une fois. Fred prit la main de sa petite amie.

-Chérie, on fait tous des mauvais choix dans sa vie, mais je suis sûr qu'Harry te pardonnera. Et au pire, tu n'auras qu'à prétendre que Malfoy avait déteint sur toi.

Elle sourit, un peu amusée malgré tout.

-Tu sais que moi je suis là, reprit le rouquin, je serai toujours là.

Il l'embrassa avant de revenir sur sa tartine.

Hermione avait rompu avec Drago Malfoy, son petit ami et fiancé de quatre ans, quelques semaines après le départ de Pansy et Harry du monde sorcier. Tout simplement car il avait refusé de lui dire ce que Pansy lui avait dit avant de partir. et qu'il avait dit, sous l'effet de la colère , un mot qu'il ne lui avait pas dit depuis longtemps et tout ça devant tout l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste, là où travaillait Drago.

Elle n'était pas revenu pendant deux semaines, ayant demandé de prendre tous ses congés à son supérieur, et profita de son temps libre pour trouver un hébergement.

Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient directement proposés de venir habiter chez eux, ne voulant pas qu'elle reste seule dans ce temps difficile.

Bien qu'au départ ce n'était que provisoire, elle habitait désormais ici, et même travaillait ici, démissionnant de son poste au Ministère. Elle aimait être polyvalente, un jour à la caisse, un jour en tant qu'animatrice pour un produit, un autre où elle travaillait avec un des jumeaux sur des nouveaux produits.

Drago avait essayé de revenir mais la route lui avait été toujours barré, de sorte qu'Hermione n'est plus à le rencontrer. Même Neville, qui d'habitude si calme et ne voulant pas se mettre dans cette histoire bien compliqué, s'était vu un jour obligé de devoir se mettre devant Drago pour ne pas qu'il approche son amie.

Fred et elle s'étaient rapprochés, sous les coups malicieux de George et de Ron, et avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, cela faisait cinq mois à présent.

* * *

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Harry leva sa tête, sortant de ses pensées. Il était assis sur un rocher, près de l'eau où il trempait parfois sa main. Pansy caressa lentement les cheveux de celui-ci.

-Je ne savais pas que la mer te rendait si mélancolique.

Il eu une petit rire.

-Non, c'est juste que-...Je pensais à la fois où Hagrid m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier...

-Tu veux dire quand tu étais encore pauvre et esclave de ta famille de moldu ?

Harry la regarda d'un air mi amusé, mi exaspéré :

-Que j'aime ton franc-parler.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son brun. Donc ?

-Je veux dire, tout à commencer à partir de cet instant...Imagine que tout aurait été différent...Tu penses vraiment que j'ai ma place dans le monde sorcier ? demanda-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette avec ses doigts.

-Tu penses beaucoup trop Potter.

Voyant son air sérieux, elle recommenca à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Potter, tu es un merveilleux sorcier, enfin regarde par toi même ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort !

-Oui mais j'ai été aidé, j'ai tout le temps été aidé Pansy !

-Laisse-moi finir , tu as été capable, et tu es capable de faire de grandes choses. Tu mérites ta place dans le monde sorcier, et je suis sur que tes parents diraient la même chose. Arrête de penser à ce genre de choses, ça ne te réussis pas trop.

Elle se releva, admirant le paysage que leur donnait la ville de Porto-Vecchio, puis regarda Teddy juste à côté de lui qui lançait des cailloux dans l'espoir de faire de beaux ricochets.

-Regarde Parrain ! Je l'ai lancé super loin celui là !

-Tu vois le phare là-bas ? Essaye de le lancer le plus proche possible !

Teddy accepta le défi lancé par son parrain, et lança le caillou. Il atterit quelques mètres avant. Le petit eut une petite mine déçue.

-Je voulais le lancer plus loin !

-C'est pas mal je trouve, le rassura son parrain.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison parrain ?

Harry le regarda et lui dit :

-Demain mon grand, demain.

Puis il se tourna vers Pansy qui approuva directement :

-Oui , je pense que c'est le moment de revenir à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà, voici la fin du premier chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez, du fait qu'ils vont revenir à Londres un après leur départ. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Secret en vue

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je ne fais pas de blabla cette fois-ci, je vous donne directement la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Square, n'avait pas vraiment été vendu, personne n'en voudrait de toute façon. Juste abandonné. C'est là que Harry, Pansy et Teddy avaient emmenagés un mois plus tôt. Ils avaient eu un peu du mal à s'y habituer car ils bougaient tout le temps d'endroits, n'ayant pas de maison fixe. Mais d'un côté, cela les soulager beaucoup, car ils pouvaient enfin créer un avenir concret. Puis Teddy avait besoin de calme après l'année intense qu'il avait vécu.

Au début, ils sortaient uniquement dans le monde moldu. Ils avaient la certitude de ne pas se faire reconnaïtre au moins. Le Londres moldu avait émerveillé le jeune Teddy qui avait trainé son parrain et, comme il l'aimait bien l'appeler, sa tante Pansy dans chaque magasin de jouets. Non pas pour en acheter, mais tout simplement les regarder. Et puis de toute façon, il préférait les livres. Un trait comme dirait Harry, qu'il tenait de son père.

Mais bientôt, ils allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse, tout en évitant d'aller vers des endroits où ils pourraient croiser des gens familiers. Ils passèrent devant la boutique d'équipement de Quidditch où Harry s'arrêta pour voir les nouveaux balais.

-Parrain, tu crois que moi aussi je serai un attrapeur quand j'irai à Poudlard ?

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que le poste d'attrapeur-

-Oui mais moi je veux faire pareil que toi !

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas le même gout pour les ennuis que toi et son père, glissa Pansy à l'oreille d'Harry.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu un goût très prononcé pour s'attirer des ennuis tout les deux, bien que Remus avait eu toujours su rester plus raisonnable que lui.

La brune regarda alors le ciel, très couvert.

-Potter, on devrait rentrer à la maison, on risque de se prendre la pluie, lui dit-elle, Teddy ! On va à la maison !

-Déjà ? Mais tata, on peut pas rester encore un peu ? demanda Teddy d'une voix déçue.

-Je suis désolée chéri mais on peut pas, il va pleuvoir bientôt. Et puis tu pourras commencer à lire le nouveau livre que parrain t'a acheté !

Le visage du gamin s'illumina d'un coup et pris la main que lui avait tendu la brune.

Harry posa sa main sur les leurs et ils transplanèrent au Square. Teddy s'empressa alors de prendre le sac qui contenait son livre pour pouvoir le lire dans le fauteuil du salon.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir couché son filleuil, Harry descendit au salon où Pansy lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_.

-Franchement, il y a des trucs plus interressant que de savoir que Madame Dublancbec va se remarier pour la quatre-vingtième fois ! C'est de ta faute ça ! lança la brune.

-Ma faute ! Je n'ai rien fais !

-Tu sais quand tu n'avais pas encore vaincu Voldemort, y'avait des trucs plus importants à lire ! Là encore ! Monsieur Dumas et Madame Gerneille, ennemis politiques se sont fais surprendre dans un placard du ministère ! Quoique ça, c'est sympa à lire !

-Oui, pardon chérie, j'aurai dû le laisser me tuer, juste pour que ce journal soit plus sympa à lire!

Ils se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire puis Harry se posa à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Et puis si je l'avais laissé me tuer, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas trouver quelqu'un qui puisse te faire ça, dit-il d'un ton séducteur en passant sa main libre entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui se retena de gémir.

-Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Pas ce soir.

-Puis-je au moins te porter dans notre chambre ?

-Ca oui tu peux, dit-elle en s'affalant sur lui.

Il l'embrassa et la porta dans leur chambre, qui appartenait avant au parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, où quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se fit réveillé par son filleul.

-Bon anniversaire Parrain !

Il prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'on était bien le trente et un juillet.

-Oh...Merci mon grand.

Il lui donna un cadeau qu'Harry ouvrit immédiatement. C'était un livre de Quidditch.

-Tata m'a donné de l'argent pendant que tu choisissais mon livre pour que je l'achète, lui dit-il fièrement.

Il le remercia encore avant de se rendre compte que Pansy n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot. Il se tourna et vit la place à côté de lui vide.

-Où es ta tante ?

-Elle vient de partir il y a quelques minutes, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Harry fut surpris qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, c'était définitivement étrange. Puis il pensa alors qu'elle allait voir Drago Malfoy et s'inquièta un peu moins. Il se leva, près à passer une bonne journée en compagnie de son filleul adoré.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas eu tord. Pansy se trouvait bien avec Drago Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas pour faire les grandes retrouvailles.

-Es-tu certain que...

Pansy ne prononca pas le reste de la phrase, trop choquée.

-Pansy, je sais faire mon boulot, crois-moi.

-Enfin je ne peux pas ! Drago, je vais pas y arriver !

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, tout en chuchotant qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Drago était en face d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Les rideaux avaient été fermés. Personne ne pouvait donc deviner ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement.

-Est-ce que Harry sait ?

Le blond savait déjà la réponse, et se demanda même pourquoi il l'avait quand même posé.

-Tu sais très bien que non ! Comment tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Pansy, Potter devrait être-

-Arrêtons de parler de ça, d'accord ?

Drago n'insista pas plus, Pansy était effondrée, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire la morale. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête, ses yeux encore rougis.

-Comment _ils_ vont ?

-On va dire que...Je n'ai plus vraiment de contact avec eux, c'est surtout Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là "plus de contact" ? Tu es avec Granger !

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Pansy devina ce qui s'était passé.

-Nan ? Sérieusement ? Ca faisait quoi ? Quatre ans ?

-C'était ma faute, je l'ai traité de...Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Drago ! s'indigna Pansy.

-Ne fais pas celle qui est indignée avec moi, il y a encore un an tu l'appellais parfois comme ça !

-Les gens changent Drago !

-C'est l'effet Potter, non ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Elle est où maintenant ?

-Elle travaille avec son nouveau petit-ami au Chemin de Traverse.

-Qui ?

-A ton avis ? Elle était libre, les Weasleys ont forcément voulu la reprendre dans leur famille. C'est Fred Weasley, le nouveau petit ami en question.

Il vit le visage de Pansy changeait de couleur.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, euh...Je dois retourner chez moi, j'ai oublié quelque chose, mentit-elle, tu m'enverras un hibou avec tout les résultats hein ? Merci !

Et elle transplana, sans attendre de réponse, devant un Drago surpris.

* * *

A son arrivée dans la maison Black , la brune découvrit qu'elle était vide, Harry et Teddy étant partis se promener. Elle en profita pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle savait que c'était la chambre de son parrain quand il était jeune. Et qu'Harry tenait beaucoup à cet endroit, parce que c'était un moyen pour lui de se rapprocher de Sirius. Alors forcément, son compagnon avait gardé des souvenirs de l'époque où son parrain était encore en vie Elle se rappella qu'un jour en faisant, le ménage avec sa baguette magique, elle avait découvert une grande boîte noire et l'avait ouverte. Elle y contenait plusieurs lettres, des photos et des bijoux. Malheureusement pour la sorcière, le petit Teddy était arrivé dans la chambre, ne pouvant pas fouiner plus loin. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait l'ouvrir à nouveau, c'est vrai, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Mais elle prit cette boîte noire et l'ouvrit.

L'ancienne serpentarde y retrouva toutes les lettres qu'ils s'étaient envoyés, mais ne regarda pas en détail, jugeant qu'elle fouillait déjà beaucoup trop. Puis elle tomba sur quelques photos qu'ils avaient prises ensembles, lui et les deux meilleurs amis à son père. Harry avait quinze ans sur ces photos. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux sur ces photos...

Elle porta par reflexe une main à son ventre.

Puis continua à faire défiler les photos, il y avait lui sur son éclair de feu attrapant un vif d'or. Des dizaines d'autres avec Hermione et Ron...

La brune les rangea aussitôt dans la boîte quand elle entendit un bruit de transplanage à l'étage d'en-dessous.

-Tataaaaa ! Tu es là ? On est rentré !

Pansy se dirigea vers le salon, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencés à couler sur ses joues. Teddy était déjà le nez dans son livre, qu'il trouvait très passionnant. Harry quand à lui, faisait apparaître des plats sur la table basse.

-Pansy, tu peux m'apporter le-

Il s'arrêta quand il posa les yeux sur elle, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

-Rien, juste...des souvenirs...

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça, très chose n'allait définitivement pas, Harry le savait. Jamais elle ne s'était conduit comme ça auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as tata ? demanda Teddy.

Elle se reprit et souriante, elle lui dit :

-Ta tante est un peu fatiguée, rien de grave.

-C'est parce que parrain ronfle trop fort ?

Ils rièrent face à la remarque du garçon.

-Oui, Teddy, il ronfle beaucoup trop fort.

-Hé je suis toujours là vous deux !

Puis moins fort il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard _Harry_ , je dois aller quelque part, dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte avant de transplane.

* * *

Pansy entra dans une boutique bondée, se trouvant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Trouver un des trois patrons. Alors elle commença à avancer, difficilement certes, tant il y avait de monde.

Par chance, elle aperçut un employé de la boutique.

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler à un des patrons.

-Madame si vous voulez vous plaindre à cause d'un non fonctionnement de l'objet- commenca à réciter l'employé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas compris, je voudrais parler à un Weasley ou à Mademoiselle Granger, s'il vous plaît dites-lui que c'est très urgent, s'il vous plaît.

Voyant sa détresse, l'employé la conduit à l'étage où sur une porte était marqué "Bureau des Messieurs Weasleys". Il toqua à la porte et entra, la laissant seule quelques secondes, puis ressortit.

-Messieurs George Weasley et Fred Weasley sont prêt à vous recevoir.

Elle poussa la porte d'un coup sans écouter ce que l'employée disait, beaucoup trop pressé.

Les jumeaux, eux n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-Parkinson ? s'écria George.

-On doit parler, dit-elle.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aurez compris le secret de Pansy :)  
**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Les choses changent

**Nous voilà à l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plais toujours autant. Ce chapitre va être un peu plus court que les autres, je veux laisser un peu de suspens avant le grand final : )**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

-Parkinson, reprit George, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On te croyait parti avec Harry !

-On est revenu il y a un mois, mais c'est pas vraiment ça le problème...J'ai besoin de-

Elle marqua une pose.

-Où est Granger ?

-En haut, elle lit les factures ? dit Fred, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler !Maintenant !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ne savant pas vraiment s'il fallait lui faire confiance.

-S'il vous plaît...

-Ecoute, dit George, si tu es venue pour Malfoy tu peux repartir dire-

-Non ! C'est pas pour ça ! Drago peut très bien gérer ses histoires d'amour sans moi ! Je viens pour Harry.

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux avant que George prit enfin une décision en prenant le téléphone rouge en forme de banane sur son téléphone. Pansy devina que c'était une ligne direct à l'appartement situé trois étages au-dessus.

-Hermione ? Oui...Quelqu'un veut te voir...C'est Parkinson.

Hermione Granger apparut dans la pièce.

-Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Harry ?

-Justement, j'ai besoin de te parler. Entre femmes, précisa-t-elle.

Si Pansy lui avait paru normale, elle n'aurait pas hésité à la virer sur le champ du bureau, mais là c'était différent. L'ancienne serpentarde paraissait très fatiguée et devant être perturbée par quelque chose vu le regard de pitié qu'elle lui lança.

-Oui, oui, on a qu'à aller en haut, viens c'est par là, dit Hermione, un peu troublée par un élément.

Elles montèrent dans l'appartement de Fred, George et désormais celui de l'ancienne gryffondor, puis s'installèrent sur un des canapés rouges.

-Parkinson, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je te sens très étrange...

-Je vais bien, très bien, dit-elle rapidement.

-Donc, poursuiva Hermione sachant qu'elle n'en tirerai rien d'autre bien qu'elle avait déjà tirer quelques conclusions, de quoi tu voulais absolument me parler ?

-Euh..Oui..Granger, je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui s'est passé cette année, je sais que c'est en partie ma faute-

-Parkinson, rien n'était de ta faute, c'était nous, on pensait bien faire mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Granger, Harry a besoin de vous. Et vous avez besoin de lui. Je sais que c'est très ingrat de ma part de vous demandez ça, mais si vous pouvez venir ce soir pour son anniversaire au Square...

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, Hermione lui posa une main sur son épaule.

-On serait ravie, je t'assure...mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry voudrait ça.

-Oh Granger, je le connais bien tu sais maintenant, vous lui manquez beaucoup je t'assure. Il ne me le dit pas, mais ça se voit tellement.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'on viendra, assura Hermione.

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Harry sait ?

Pansy prit alors un regard effrayé.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Ta main sur ton ventre m'a aidée peut-être...

La brune regarda son ventre, sa main posée dessus puis lui répondit :

-Pas encore, je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment.

La petite amie d'Harry se sentit un peu gênée, jamais Hermione ne lui avait dit une parole aussi sympathique.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser maintenant, j'ai déjà assez pris de ton temps, déclara la brune, à ce soir Granger.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle transplana. Hermione descendit au bureau pour rejoindre les jumeaux.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle avait l'air vraiment bizarre..., dit George.

-Elle m'a parlé d'Harry...Et elle voulait qu'on vienne ce soir au Square, pour son anniversaire. Je lui ai dis qu'on viendrait.

-Quoi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Harry nous avait bien fais comprendre que-

-Fred, ça semblait vraiment lui tenir à coeur, je n'allais pas refuser de revoir mon meilleur ami !

Celui-ci marqua un temps de pose puis s'affala sur son siège.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne va quand même pas amener Ginny là-bas !

Son frère lui répondit aussitôt :

-La présence de Ron lui suffira amplement, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Fred.

-Donc on va se pointer là-bas avec un cadeau à la main ? C'est ça votre plan de génie ? demanda le petit ami d'Hermione.

-C'est l'idée, conclut Hermione.

George poussa un long soupir puis décida de sortir pour faire un tour dans la boutique, laissant le couple dans leurs pensées.

* * *

Harry tournait en rond. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang ? Et pourquoi agissait-elle aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps ? Quelque chose l'avait perturbé, ça c'était certain. Mais quoi ? Il allait la confronter, qu'elle le voulait ou non.

Enfin elle apparut dans la pièce de la cuisine, revenant de sa discussion avec Hermione.

-Pansy enfin ! Où étais-tu parti ? J'étais super inquiet ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi tu me dis plus rien ? On s'était promis qu'on se dirait tout, toi la première tu m'en à parler de cet accord !

- _Harry,_ je veux que tu me promettes de pas t'énerver.

-Non, pourquoi tu voudrais que...Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? demanda-t-il en voyant un air de culpabilité dans son regard, Pansy dis-moi ce qui se passe bon sang !

-Je suis enceinte Harry. De trois mois.

* * *

 **Bon voilà je vous laisse avec beaucoup de questions : Comment Harry va réagir à l'annonce de la grossesse de Pansy ? Comment il va réagir quand ses anciens amis vont débarquer chez lui le soir de son anniversaire ? Vont-ils se réconciller ? Ou bien se déchirer encore plus ?**

 **Toutes les réponses au dernier chapitre dans deux jours :)**


	4. Retrouvailles et nouveau départ

**Voici la fin de mon histoire, je suis ravie de l'avoir partager avec vous, mais maintenant il faut la laisser et se mettre sur une autre, d'ailleurs j'en ai déjà écris un ou deux chapitres :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Harry était abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il avait imaginé bien des scénarios mais celui là, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu venir.

-Tu es quoi ? demanda-t-il comme pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle avant de lui répéter à nouveau la phrase :

-Je suis enceinte de trois mois.

Avec une certaine angoisse, elle attendit la réaction de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle était vraiment préparé. Certes, elle aimait l'inédit, mais là, un enfant, c'était quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère. Jamais, elle n'avait pensé tomber enceinte à un âge aussi jeune sûrement car ses parents lui avaient répétés tout le temps qu'il fallait qu'elle atteigne au moins ses trente ans avant de penser enfin au mot "bébé". Et le silence qu'il lui donnait augmentait encore plus son mal-être.

-Je suis allée voir Drago ce matin et...Et voilà, l'échographie était bien claire, on va avoir un enfant.

Harry ne répondit pas, la bouche encore ouverte.

-Harry, dis quelque chose au moins ! s'écria-t-elle presque au bord des larmes.

-Je suis...Je sais pas...Je sais pas comment réagir, je...Je suis super heureux mais j'ai tellement envie de faire trop de choses en même temps...Que je sais même pas par où commencer ! avoua le brun.

Il semblait complètement déboussolé, ce qui en amusa presque sa petite-amie et par la même occasion la détendit un peu. Il était tellement heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle qu'il en avait presque oublié comment il s'appelait.

Bon, d'une certaine manière, il était déjà père puisqu'il avait élevé le petit Teddy dès son plus jeune âge, alors il savait si faire avec les enfants mais là c'était complètement une autre situation, c'était son enfant à lui, celui qu'il avait fais avec Pansy.

Harry la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole, l'embrassant quelques fois. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, si bien que Teddy, avait fini sa sieste et descendit les rejoindre.

Et maintenant bien sûr, il fallait lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau dans leur petite famille, ils lui firent donc s'assoir et lui expliquèrent que son parrain et sa tante allaient avoir un bébé, et par conséquent, il aura soit un frère soit une soeur.

Je veux les deux ! avait alors répliqué le petit, très heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partageait ses livres et jouets. Il s'imaginait déjà jouait avec, et lui montrer l'exemple, comme tout aîné devant le faire.

On se serai cru dans la famille parfaite, mais pourtant en regardant bien, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau.

En effet Pansy avait toujours en tête qu'elle était allé voir Hermione dans le dos d'Harry pour lui demander de revenir dans leur vie. Et à vrai dire, elle ne savait plus trop avec certitude comment il allait réagir en les voyant.

Pourtant, elle y avait réflechi très longtemps, bien même avant qu'ils rentrent à Londres, hésitant à chaque fois sur la bonne décision à prendre. Mais quand elle avait vu les photos dans la boîte, elle sut directement ce qu'il fallait faire. Parfois il fallait oser, oser faire quelque chose qu'on aurait jamais pu faire il y a encore quelques mois. Oser avoir du courage pour franchir cette épreuve qui empêcher d'avancer plus. Oser faire des choses pour combler celui qu'on aimait.

* * *

Le soir était rapidement tombé , trop rapide au goût de Pansy. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer désormais, elle avait fais un choix, il fallait maintenant qu'elle en assume pleinement les conséquences. Elle essaya donc de paraître le moins nerveuse possible, elle devait essayer de ne plus penser à ça.

Et alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon tranquillement en train de regarder le petit qui s'excerçait sur les pouvoirs de métamorphage qu'il possédait, notamment celui de faire changer de couleur ses cheveux selon ses humeurs et envies, un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre dans le couloir. Harry se leva immédiatement, baguette en main. Mais alors qu'il allait avancer pour voir qui c'était, Pansy lui dit :

-Harry, baisse ta baguette, c'est des amis.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Quels-

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Hermione Granger en face devant lui, avec derrière Fred, George, Ron, Neville et Luna.

-Salut Harry, dit Hermione.

Ils étaient là, devant lui, lui souriant, des cadeaux dans les mains. Harry eut soudainement le coeur qui s'emballa. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne les avait pas vu,c'était une sensation très étrange. Il avait plutôt l'impression que cela faisait des decennies qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensemble. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps.

Harry avait pensé à eux, très souvent, durant ses innombrables voyages, mais jamais il n'en avait dis un mot à Pansy, peut-être parce que la blessure avait été trop douloureuse ?

Même Teddy, malgrè son jeune âge et qui adorait poser des questions sur n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, n'avait jamais insisté plus sur ce sujet, le sachant sensible pour son parrain qu'il aimait tant.

Le Survivant ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de tous les serrer dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, au diable les mauvaises rancunes, ce soir, tout reprenait à zéro en avait décidé ainsi.

Et tout ça le regard heureux de Pansy, dont on pouvait voir une petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que la grossesse la rendait émotive ! Du jamais vu !

-Bienvenue à la maison mon vieux, dit Ron.

* * *

Ils étaient là, tous assis dans les canapés, riant du bon vieux temps. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, malgré quelques modifications en route. Il apprit qu'Hermione était désormais avec Fred, et que Georges et Angelina s'étaient enfin mis ensemble après des mois à se tourner autour. Neville et Luna allaient se marier l'année prochaine, juste avant qu'il entre à Pouldard pour prendre le poste du professeur Chourave qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraitre après des années d'enseignement. Ron lui avait décidé de reprendre le Quidditch et avait une sélection le mois prochain. Teddy écoutait les grands qui parlaient avec une grande sagesse, digne de son père. Ses cheveux qui toujours changeaient parfois de couleurs en fonction s'il riait ou non, sous le regard attendri de sa "tante".

Finalement Pansy pensa que c'était ça la vie. Il fallait oser. Oser partir, oser se chercher, oser se mettre entre les gens qu'on aime parce qu'on tient à faire ce choix, il faut oser se tromper, il faut oser essayer si on veux réussir. Voila la vie, c'est tout simplement oser.

-A quoi tu penses ? glissa Harry dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Qu'il faut oser dans la vie.

Il lui prit alors la main et la regarda d'un air tendre.

-Osons à deux alors, lui répondit le brun à la cicatrice en souriant.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi et aimé mon histoire, je vous promets de revenir vite ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.**


End file.
